Screwed up!
by hikachii-eun
Summary: Tsuna's company isn't big or small. It's just that he's working hard to earn at least something. Related to Idiot! Rated M for ahem and ahem... and ahem... semi-au ish


Hika: here's another fic! :3

This one is related to Idiot! So here goes :3 OCC alert! Rated M!

* * *

Chapter one

'_Eyebags are hard to removed' _

The brunet looked at his cup of orange juice and stared at his scramble egg in front of him. The scramble egg was yellowish white semi liquid, in which had him remember something. "Ah! What the heck was that!" he screamed as stood from his chair. "Tsuna-kun is there something wrong?" a young woman came inside the dining room with the newspaper on her hand. The man look up and gave the lady a smile, "Oh it's nothing Kyoko, I'm sorry." He said.

Kyoko smiled and placed the newspaper on the table, and went towards the fridge. "Oh Tsuna-kun, Onii-chan called and he said the job with the client is almost over and he'll be back next week." Kyoko said as she puts out a carton of milk and place it in a glass.

"Oh I see, well that's great Kyoko, you can go back to your house." He smiled making the lady smile as well. The two were now at the table, Kyoko silently ate her breakfast while Tsuna was staring at his.

Kyoko took a glanced on the brunet and wondered, "Tsuna-kun, are you all right? Is there something wrong with the scramble egg?" she asked her tone was becoming worrisome as she saw the brunet zoning out. Tsuna blinked and looked at the girl and gave another smile but this time it was mixed of anxiety.

The two were once again quiet until they heard the doorbell rang."I'll go get it" he said as he stood up from his chair. Tsuna went to the entrance door, "I'm coming" he said as touched the doorknob.

Opening the door, pair of brown eyes widened at what he saw. 'He's here…' his brain said as he stood in frozen in front of the person at the door. Quickly shutting the door, Tsuna gulped as he felt his legs were shaking. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought as he wanted to hit his head on the wall.

Kyoko heard the loud bang and took a peek from the dining room. "Tsuna-kun, who's there?" Kyoko asked as she sweatdropped seeing the brunet was leaning backwards at the door. "Oh… umm…" another door bell was heard. Kyoko blinked and Tsuna look at her and sighed in defeat.

At the dining table, Kyoko smiled as she gave a cup of coffee to the guest. Tsuna was more cautious than before and looked at his legs. 'Great, why is he here!' he thought as he took a glanced at the guest. The guest was staring at him, which made him more conscious than before. 'He's staring… he's staring at me' he thought as he started to hyperventilate.

Tsuna sighed as he stood up from his chair, "I'm going to my office now…" he said as Kyoko smiled, "Ok…" The guest stared at her and took a sip of his coffee, Kyoko look at the person and giggled. This made the guest glared at her, "What's so funny Sasagawa?" he said in a menacing tone, Kyoko continued to giggle. "It's just that the two of you were so tense, I couldn't help but giggle." She said which made the guest even more annoyed than before.

"Why are you here, Hibari-san? I thought you decided not have any connections with Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked, it made Hibari took a sip of his coffee. "It's none of your business… and how did you know that?" he said straightforwardly. "Tsuna-kun told me about it." Kyoko said as she remembered, Tsuna becoming more open to her after he disbanded Vongola.

The two of them were silent and Hibari decided to break the ice, "So how long are you two together?" he asked apathetically, which was so unlike of him. Kyoko blinked and said, "Oh… you think we're together…" this made Hibari look at the girl, "What do you mean 'you think we're together'?" Hibari knew the brunet has crush on her since middle school even if he was only observing him and now… 'So does that means…'

"Kyoko-chan can you help me with this… since Gokudera is not around can you help me file these papers." Tsuna came back to the dining room. His eyes met Hibari's, this made him felt uneasy and quickly shifted his attention to the girl. Kyoko noticed how Tsuna became uneasy and it made her smile. "Ok I'll go check on it first, for a meantime have a chat with Hibari-san…" she said going out and pushing the brunet to the dining room.

Tsuna was now with Hibari in the same room, he shivered as he sat at the chair. Hibari stared at him and Tsuna quickly looked away, "Why am I avoiding him?" he screamed without any thinking. This made his eyes widened as he saw him leaning closer to him.

He quickly closed his eyes and wanted to pushed him away, remembering what he did years ago. 'Get away from him… he still might be mad at me…' he thought as he bit his lip trying not to open his mouth.

The older man leaned closer was now few inches away from his face and whispered to his ear, "Why are you avoiding me…" brown eyes widened. 'I…um...I… why can't speak now?' he said to himself as he tried to open his mouth."Tsunayoshi… answer me…" he said now in an ordering tone. Tsuna closed his eyes as bit his lips more making it bleed. Hibari saw this and leaned more closely towards to the brunet's face.

Opening his mouth and letting out his tongue, the older man started licking the younger one's bleeding lips. Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt an arousing feeling, Hibari's tongue started moving towards to the brunet's middle lips forcing to open the mouth. Tsuna who was now weakened because of the older man's licking was forced him to open his mouth and let the man's tongue invade his.

'French kiss…' Tsuna thought as he felt Hibari's tongue started to twist around. As the two started to kiss, Hibari started to push the younger one on to the table, from the lips he went towards the neck and started kissing it. Tsuna could only moan at the man's touches and hugged him more tightly than before.

As the foreplaying continued, the two didn't notice someone was entering the room, "Tenth… I'm back… I've brought Takashi ojou-..." pair of green eyes widened and closed the little girl's eyes before she could saw the whole picture.

Tsuna's pants were now below his legs and Hibari was kneeling down with his tongue on his penis. Tsuna pulled up his pants, "Hie! Gokudera, I'm sorry!" he said loudly, when another person came in. "Tsuna… I thought you were… upstairs." It was Yamamoto who came inside the dining room, noticing the silver haired was covering his daughter's eyes and Tsuna was blushing intensely and Hibari was wiping his mouth. He then understood what had happen… well somewhat.

Tsuna, blushing tried to laugh, and Hibari who was now sitting remain quiet and it was obvious that he didn't like the intrusion. "Tenth… what is he doing here!" Gokudera screamed at the same time pointing the man. "Gokudera it's ok… he came here to discuss something…" Tsuna said lying. "To discuss something? But Tenth… the Vongola is no longer functioning and there is nothing about to discuss something with him!" Gokudera said, which was true.

"Yes there is something…I am here to ask Sawada Tsunayoshi's assistance…" Hibari said as the three adults and the little girl look at him. "Assistance? " Gokudera said irritated. Hibari smirked and continued, "I need a bodyguard… and I personally want Sawada Tsunayoshi…

…to be my body guard…"

"EHHH!" Tsuna screamed as Kyoko quickly came in and said, "What's going on?"

* * *

Hika: So here ends chapter one to be honest it's a boring chapter hahaha. This fic is actually related to 'Idiot', at first I wanted to place it with the fic but I look at it I don't know if it was ok (since 'Idiot' is an 8059 fic) so I ended up making a fic for them hahaha… I wrote this at the hospital and I was on night duty to take care of my brother and managed to finish it in less than 4 hours and thanks to two cups of black coffee and a cup of spicy jjamppong that made it possible hahahaha.

Belated to Tsuna kun... hehehe 3

Thank you for reading! :3


End file.
